Violins and Roses
by Sheba
Summary: This story takes place two years after Endless Waltz. In this story, Quatre will find love.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All characters, except for Roses Muller, belong to (c) Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and  
Bandai. All rights reserved.  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place two years after Endless Waltz.  
  
  
Violins and Roses - Chapter One  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning in the L4 colony, when a young man woke up from his slumber. Then  
he sat up and yawned. After the young man managed to sit up, he turned off the alarm.   
  
The time was approximately six-thirty in the morning. The young man then walks over to his   
bedroom window and sees people moving to and fro. After a long night in   
the colony, the sun finally comes out of its hiding place among space, promising a beautiful day.  
  
Finally, the young man walks out of his bedroom, and heads to his bathroom to take his morning  
shower. As he was walking down the hallway, he began to feel as if something was missing in  
his life. But he didn't know why.  
  
After the young man took a shower and got dressed, he goes to the kitchen to have breakfast.   
Then he notices a great aroma. The aroma made his mouth water. Then he saw the delicious  
food on the table.  
  
"Good morning Quatre!" the young man's chef greeted.  
  
"Good morning Dan!" Quatre greeted back.  
  
"I hope that you enjoy the Hollywood eggs and sausage that I made for you."  
  
"It looks delicious, thank you." And with that, Quatre quickly devoured the food.  
  
Between eating his breakfast, Quatre drank the green tea and orange juice that Dan also   
prepared for him. Then he remembers seeing on the news that new trees were planted at  
the Botanical Garden at Green Square Park, the biggest, and most popular park in the L4 colony.   
After he finishes having his breakfast, he thanks Dan for the meal, and tells him that he is   
leaving.  
  
On his way to the park, Quatre happened to pass his father's mansion. After his father,  
Mr. Winner died, Quatre as the heir, takes over what is left of the Winner family's company.  
Just like his father, and as he always dreamed of, Quatre is now a pacifist who promotes  
peace.   
  
Because of Quatre's promotion of pacifism, the people of the colony now live without hardships,  
except for those provided by life. The people will not have to fear when they will be attacked.  
They will no longer have to look over their shoulders.  
  
Eventhough Quatre took over what his father left behind, he chooses not to live in his father's  
mansion. There are just too many memories for him. So he wanted to move forward.  
  
Buying his own mansion for starters, was Quatre's way of looking forward. But he hired a   
housekeeper to keep his father's mansion tidy and neat.  
  
As he waited for the local bus, which he takes to Green Square Park, he was greeted by a middle-  
aged man.  
  
"Good morning!," the man greeted.  
  
"Good morning!," Quatre greeted back.  
  
Then finally, the bus comes, and Quatre gets on. Then he pays his fare, and takes a seat.   
Luckily, no person recognized him.  
  
After a half-hour ride, the bus stops at Green Square Park. Then Quatre gets off of the   
bus, and walks to the entrance. On his way to the Botanical Garden, Quatre passes the zoo, the  
picnic grounds, the souvenir shop, a beautiful lake, and a ice skating building.  
  
//I can't believe it. They finally finished the ice skating building.//  
  
Six months after the war ended, the citizens decide to increase the size of Green Square Park.  
That was two years ago.   
  
Then finally, Quatre makes it to the Botanical Garden.   
  
//I haven't been here in along time. I wonder what kind of trees are being planted this year.  
I can't wait to see them.//  
  
While Quatre was in the Botanical Garden, he stopped to look around at the many beautiful   
flowers. But the flower that really caught his eyes, was the rose. Roses were Quatre's   
favorite flowers. Not only did he like the appearance of them, but he also loves the  
fragrance that they give off.  
  
After Quatre was through with looking at the flowers, he then goes to where the trees were  
being planted.   
  
"Hey Susan, aren't the trees beautiful?"  
  
"They sure are."  
  
The newly planted trees were very beautiful indeed.   
  
"Those baby trees sure are cute," said a young girl.  
  
"Mommy, what kind of trees are they? asked a little boy.  
  
"Those are chestnut trees Milton."  
  
"Chestnut?"  
  
"Yes, Milton."  
  
Quatre smiled at the sight. He thought that it was very good that a little boy should learn   
about nature. During his childhood, Quatre noticed when some boys at school would throw stones  
at the birds and squirrels that would dwell around the schoolyard. This happened around recess.  
  
One day, the boys had succeeded in knocking down a bird, thus breaking its wing. But it didn't   
stop there. The boys then began stepping on the bird, killing it within seconds.   
  
Seeing the gruesome sight that he saw, Quatre was in shock. He remembered both his nanny and his   
father telling him that he must respect all living creatures, big and small. They also told him   
that animals have feelings just as people do. He would never forget that.  
Then Quatre's thoughts went back to the sight of the baby trees.   
  
//Those trees are beautiful indeed.//  
  
When Quatre finished looking at the baby chestnut trees, he went to the lake that he passed   
earlier. The lake was beautiful indeed. Then he saw the swans and ducks that inhabited the  
area.   
  
//Maybe it would be a great idea to feed the ducks.//he thought as he went to the breadcrumb  
machines and deposited a quarter. He then had to use his shirt as a basket as crumb after  
crumb came pouring out of the machine. What he didn't know, was that the machine provided  
25 cents a 'bucket.' That was until he read the sign.  
  
"Hey mister, are you having any problems?" said a park ranger who was not too far away.  
  
"Yes, I didn't know that a person has to have a bucket."  
  
"I see. Hold on, and I will return with one."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Within minutes, the man returns with a bucket. Then he hands it to Quatre, who accepts it  
greatfully.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Have a nice time feeding the ducks."  
  
"Okay, thanks again."  
  
Then Quatre walked over to the lake to feed the ducks. He watched in fascination how the  
Geese and ducks dove into the water after being in the air just a few seconds before. They  
were like jetboats.  
  
//Such amazing creatures.//he thought.  
  
Another amazing thing, is how the ducks would come up to a person who fed them. There was a  
time when Quatre witnessed a Goose snatching a bucket of crumbs from an old lady because she  
didn't toss the crumbs quick enough. This incident happened just last year.  
  
After an hour of feeding the ducks, Quatre was getting quite hungry himself. He actually  
had an idea to go back and forth to refill the bucket with crumbs. Then he goes to look for the  
park ranger. That was when he was confronted by another park ranger.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you finished with that bucket?" she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then may I have that bucket please?"  
  
"Yes, feel free."  
  
"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day."  
  
As Quatre walked out of the park, he begins to notice his stomach rumbling. Then he remembered  
that there was a fast food restaurant nearby. When he walked to the street where the restaurant,  
was supposed to be located, he saw that it was still there.  
  
Seeing that the restaurant was still around, Quatre entered. He then ordered a cheeseburger, a  
medium fry, and a Coke. Then he went to sit at a quiet corner where he could contemplate his   
thoughts while having his lunch.  
  
While Quatre was eating, he began to think of the others, especially Trowa. he hadn't seen the   
other formal Gundam pilots in a long time. The last time he saw Heero and Relina, was at their   
wedding. But that was six months ago.  
  
"So Elizabeth, did you have a good time with Michael?"  
  
"Yep. I sure did."  
  
Then something made Quatre turn around as the two females sitting close by, engage in their  
conversation.  
  
"Michael is such a nice guy. I really enjoyed his company."  
  
"And you're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Carmen. How do you know?"  
  
"I know because of the way you two look at each other."  
  
At that point, Quatre began to realize that the all of the formal Gundam pilots are with a female  
companion except for him. Heero and Relina are now married. Sally and Wufei are now a couple,  
and trowa and Catherine are engaged, as well as Duo and Hilde.  
  
Just two weeks ago, Quatre had an e-mail message from Duo. In Duo's letter, he stated that he   
had seen Wufei and Sally in the Bahamas when he and Hilde were on Earth. They decided to go   
there on a date.  
  
After Quatre finished his lunch, he went to the bus stop to go home. But he just remembered that   
he was running out of toothpaste and hair mousse. So he decided that he was going to catch the   
bus, and then walk to the Sunnydale Shopping Center.  
_____________________  
  
Meanwhile, a young woman looks at a shopping list of items that she pulls out of her pocket as  
she walks into a drug store at the Sunnydale Shopping Center. But what this young lady didn't  
know, was that someone was watching her. So far, the young woman was the only person who was  
walking alone. With that in mind, the person decided to wait for her when she comes out of the  
shop.  
  
Finally after ten minutes of walking, Quatre cathes a glimpse of the shopping center. He was  
waking through the parking lot, when he noticed a suspicious looking man outside of the   
drugstore. The man was standing close to a grey vehicle.  
  
By the time Quatre made it to the store, he also noticed a young woman coming out. She had a bag   
full of stuff, and was heading towards a gray vehicle. A few seconds later, Quatre saw that the  
suspicious man who he saw earlier, was approaching the woman. That was when he sensed trouble.  
  
Just as the young woman was opening the trunk of her car, she was grabbed from behind. Then she  
felt something cold and sharp against her neck. The first thing that comes to her mind, was that  
it was a knife. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw both her and the man's reflection in   
the back window of her car.  
  
"Either you give me your money, or I will kill you right here," the man said in her ear, keeping  
his voice as low as possible. At that moment, the woman was so afraid that she just stood there.  
But she tried her very best to remain calm.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The sudden shout did not only startle the perpetrator, but also alerted other people who were in  
the area. Then the would-be-mugger looks around for where the shout came from. That was when   
he saw a young man approximately in his late teens, who stood no taller than five feet and seven  
inches tall.  
  
//This guy couldn't possibly be...//  
  
That was when the young woman seized the moment. She then reached behind her, and squeezed the  
man's testicles in one quick movement until he let her go. Then the young woman tornado kicked   
the man in the face, making him fall backwards. Surprised as he was, he fled the scene.  
  
Many witnesses were in shock when they saw what happened. So they just stood there. The young   
woman also stood where she was, but she was also clutching her heart. Then the young man who  
shouted earlier, walked up to her to see if she was alright.  
  
"Are you okay?," Quatre asked while at the same time, was also in shock.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," the young lady said as her brown eyes met Quatre's.  
  
After the young woman answered Quatre's question, she knelt down and refilled her shopping bag  
that she dropped during the attempted robbery. Quatre helped her. Within minutes, the police  
arrived. Then they walked into the drugstore.  
  
"Did somebody call?," an officer asked the salesclerk.  
  
"Yes. Someone came and told me that someone was being mugged just outside of this store."  
  
"Can you please show me where?"  
  
"Sure. Do you see that young woman with that blond young man?," the salesclerk said while he  
looked outside of the window towards the two.  
  
Just as the young lady was putting her bag of stuff into the vehicle, the police officers   
walked up to her.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but could you please explain to me what happened here?"  
  
"Well I was just walking to my vehicle, after i finished shopping of course. Then from out of  
nowhere, this man comes up to me from behind, and tried to mug me."  
  
"Was he armed?"  
  
"Yes, he had a knife. And he even threatened to kill me."  
  
"It's true officer. I saw the whole thing," Quatre stated.  
  
"Okay, can you describe this man for us?"  
  
"Yeah, he was a tall man of muscular build. He had a black mustache and beard, brown eyes, and  
fair skin. He was wearing a light blue short sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers,"  
the young woman stated.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Okay. Young lady, could you please give me your name and where I could find you?"  
  
"And you young man, do not have to give us your name. You will be placed under witness  
protection," the officer stated to Quatre.  
  
"That's okay, I'll be fine. Thank you officer."  
  
When another officer flipped the pages to a clean one on her pad, she approched the young lady.  
She pulls the young lady to the side where they could speak alone.   
  
"Okay, what is your name?"  
  
"My... my name is Roses, Roses Muller."  
  
"Okay ma'am, what is your address and home phone number?"  
  
"My address is 80 Orchid Street. And my phone number is..."  
  
Just a few feet away from Roses and the female officer, while the other officers were talking to  
Quatre, more officers arrived on the scene. In a matter of minutes, there were as many of ten  
cars. There was even a small ambulance with a team of medics. One of them approched Roses and  
the female officer.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm a medic, and I would like to know if anyone was hurt."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you ma'am," Roses said.  
  
"Okay, then I will notify the rest of the crew that no one was hurt."  
  
After the ambulance left, the female officer told Roses that she would call her when the suspect  
is caught. Then she went to meet up with the other police officers. While the officers were  
talking, Quatre goes over to Roses.  
  
"So how did things go?"  
  
"Just fine. The officer said that I would be notified when the suspect is caught."  
  
"Sounds good. I wish you luck."  
  
"Thank you, young man."  
  
"Excuse me, but may I have a word with this young lady?," an officer asked.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to come down to the station to file a report. And you, young man,  
could also come with us since you were a witness."  
  
"That's fine with me," Quatre stated.  
  
"Would you really do that for me? Oh thank you, young man."  
  
"Don't mention it. And please, you may call me Quatre."  
  
"Quatre?..."  
  
//That name sounds familiar// Roses thought as she cupped her chin with her index finger and  
thumb.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. And by the way, my name is Roses."  
  
"It's nice to meet Roses," Quatre said as he and Roses shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Quatre."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but..."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Did I mention that I have a car?"  
  
"No. But you could follow us with your vehicle to the station."  
  
"Okay officer."  
  
"And you young man, could hitch a ride with us in one of our vehicles."  
  
"Okay," Quatre said.  
  
"Okay, then let's go."  
  
A few minutes later, all of the officers slowly left. But a few stayed behind to comb the area.  
Except for that, everything was back to normal, for now that is.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Violins and Roses - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Quatre, Gundam Wing, and other characters, except for Roses, and Mr. and Mrs. Muller,  
belong to their respective creators. All rights are reserved.  
  
  
Violins and Roses - Chapter 3  
  
  
It has been three days since Blue Star University has been closed for spring break. Roses had  
promised her parents, that she would come and visit them on weekends, and for holidays. She  
would go back to school in two weeks.  
  
Roses begins to realize that her vacation was rather hectic so far. But she looks on the bright   
side. At least she got to meet Quatre. She is also glad to be with her parents.  
  
As Roses walked through the livingroom, to go into the kitchen, something made her look towards  
the wall. There, she sees a photo of her and a small boy. The small boy, was her older brother,  
James. She picks up the picture, and remembers that it was taken on her fifth birthday.  
  
Looking at the picture, made Roses realize even more, how much James really meant to her. When   
the family received the news of James' death, she was only sixteen. Now, she would have to make  
it through her second semester in college without him.  
  
Putting the picture down, Roses finally made it into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Roses."  
  
"Good morning dear."  
  
"Good morning, mom, dad."  
  
after the exchange of greetings, Roses finally took a seat around the table. On the table, she  
saw a breedable pile of pancakes, and a pan of scrambled eggs. Then Roses picks up her plate,   
and received some of the delicious food.  
  
In a matter of minutes, everyone sat at the table, and enjoyed breakfast. Then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Roses said voluntarily, as she placed her nearly finished glass of orange juice  
on the table.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, hello Quatre," Roses said. "Mom, dad, it's for me. I'm going to take this into the living-  
room.  
  
"Okay," Mr. and Mrs. Muller said in unison.  
  
"What? The guy is caught?" Roses asked, rather surprised. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Do you mean that you are asking me out?"  
  
"Really, Green Square Park?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"O.. okay, then I guess I'll see you this afternoon."  
  
After Roses hung up the phone, she ran back into the kitchen to tell her parents the amazing  
news.  
  
"Mom, dad, guess what?"  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"Mom, they caught the man!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"And in two days!"  
  
"Say, what is today?"  
  
"Today is Sunday, dear."  
  
"I guess that I did a good job at getting the colonies' attention as well as the earth's," Mrs.  
Muller added.  
  
"Did your friend tell you this?"  
  
"Yes, dad. His name is Quatre."  
  
"Did you say Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. Why?"  
  
"Well it just so happened, that Mr. Winner has a son named Quatre. But you were too young to  
remember him."  
  
"That's right, dear. Mr. and Mrs. Winner had a son named Quatre Raberba Winner. You do remember Quatre?"   
Today, he would be your age."  
  
"What a coincidence," Roses said to herself silently. "And I do remember Quatre."  
  
Everyone was in total silence for a while.   
  
"Anyway, Quatre says that he will pick me up at 12 o'clock this afternoon. Maybe you will get  
to meet him."  
  
_________________  
  
It was exactly 11:37 A.M., when Quatre finally arrived at a flower shop. This flower shop, is  
located just a few blocks from where Roses' lives, as well as Green Square Park.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask how much it costs for a bouquet of roses?"  
  
"That will be $5.50."  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said, after paying the salesclerk and picking up the roses. Then suddenly,  
he began to feel nervous.  
  
//I hope she likes these beautiful flowers. I can't wait to see her.//  
  
____________________  
  
"So mom, how do I look?"  
  
"Oh, Roses, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, mom," Roses says, as she hugged her mother.  
  
"ding dong..."  
  
"That must be him. I'lkl get it. Why don't you show your father how beautiful you look."  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
When Mrs. Muller opens the door, sure enough, it was Quatre.  
  
"Hello, is Roses here?"  
  
"You must be Quatre. Why don't you come in?"  
  
As soon as Quatre came into the house, he saw Roses standing in front of her father. Something  
made her turn around, and there he was.   
  
"Oh! Hi, Quatre."  
  
"Hello, Roses. You look great. Here, these are for you."  
  
"For me? Thank you Quatre. They're beautiful!"  
  
"So, you're Quatre," Mr. Muller said, as he got up from the couch to shake Quatre's hand.   
  
Quatre then turns to Roses.  
  
//This boy looks kind of familiar.//Mr. Muller thought, as he was staring at Quatre.  
  
"It was really nice to meet you, Quatre," Mrs. Muller said. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Muller. Thank you."  
  
"Okay, then let's go Quatre."  
  
After they left, Mr. Muller approached Mrs. Muller.  
  
"Opal, there's something that I need to share with you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I believe that the boy who was just here, was Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, he does look kind of familiar," Mrs. Muller said thoughtfully, as  
she placed her hand on her chin.   
  
____________________  
  
As the hours passed, Quatre and Roses enjoyed themselves, as they took a tour throughout the  
park. They had fun feeding the ducks, buying souvenirs, watching the animals at the zoo, and  
engaging in plenty of other activities. The result, was that they both got to know each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Violins and Roses - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters except for Roses, belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and Bandai.  
All rights reserved.  
  
Author's notes: This story takes two years after Endless Waltz.  
  
  
  
Violins and Roses - Chapter 2, by Sheba  
  
  
  
As Roses sat and waited to speak to a detective, she began to unconsciously think of  
Quatre. As she thought of him, she also thought of how she will begin to tell her  
parents what happened to her, or almost. Something inside of her told her how they  
would react, especially after the death of her brother, James.  
  
***  
  
"No, I will not let you join OZ."  
  
"But father, this will lead to peace."  
  
"What about OZ will lead to peace?, Tell me."  
  
"James listen to your father. He speaks the truth," Mrs. Muller said, as she tried  
just as hard as Mr. Muller to stop their son from joining OZ.  
  
"Son, listen to me," Mr. Muller pleaded to his son. "OZ is just a corrupt  
organization that just wants control over the earth and the colonies. I know this  
because Mr. Winner told me. Right now, he is trying to negotiate with the United  
Earth Federation for the rights of the colonies. According to Mr. Winner, the   
federation has nothing but negative information about OZ."  
  
"But that can't be true!," James said in a state of disbelief. You don't  
understand. You see, I have a friend whose big brother is in OZ and he is living  
large."  
  
"And how do you know that? Because you friend, or your friend's brother told you?  
OZ is not what it is cracked up to be. OZ is no good. If you are still considering  
to join this corrupted organization, bear in mind that your mom and I will do anything   
in our power to stop you."  
  
"Your father is right. Your father and I only want what's best for you. We don't want   
anything to happen to you."  
  
As Mr. and Mrs. Muller tries desperately to talk sense into James, a young Roses  
listens. She had just come home from school. She couldn't believe that her big brother   
was leaving. Then she began to imagine what the house would be like without him around.  
  
Later that day, Roses begins to realize that she could not concentrate on her homework.  
So she the pen that she was writing with, down on her notebook, and walks out of her   
bedroom to check on her brother. As Roses walked throughout her family's house, she   
ran into her father.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry daddy. I didn't see you." Roses' mind was so occupied, that she  
didn't realize where she was going. "Have you seen James around."  
  
"Well didn't you see him upstairs?"  
  
"I was upstairs, and I went to knock on his door. But he wasn't there."  
  
"Then he might be in the backyard."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Then Roses goes down the corridor to go into the backyard, while Mr. Muller heads to  
the livingroom to read a newspaper. When Roses finally spotted James, she actually  
sneaks up on him.  
  
"Guess who?," Roses asked, as she covered James' eyes with the both of her hands.  
  
"Okay, it's Roses," James replied.  
  
"Is it true that you are leaving?"  
  
"So I take it, that you overheard our conversation back in the kitchen."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You know, it isn't nice to eavesdrop on anyone's conversation."  
  
"But I didn't mean it. I just heard when I was on my way to the kitchen to get a snack,  
that's all," Roses said, rather sheepishly, as she sat on the back porch next to her  
seventeen-year-old brother.  
  
"Okay, since you put it that way, then I will tell you that I will be leaving. I want   
to be somebody. I believe that there will be peace if I fight," James said, as he stands  
up and clenches his fists.  
  
"There will?"  
  
"Yes. Believe it baby sister, there will be. I will make you proud. I will make mom  
and dad proud also."  
  
"I really hope so. And I wish you the best of luck."  
  
//But do you remember what mom and dad said about OZ? But I couldn't just tell them.  
You would really hate me for sure.//  
  
"Why thank you siiis," James said playfully, as he began to playfully rub her head.  
  
"S..stop it," Roses retorted, as James laughed at her.  
  
"Ha ha ha, is that the best that you could do?"  
  
"You're not getting away that easily," Roses said, as she began to chase a laughing James   
throughout the backyard.  
  
"Oh yeah?," James asked, as Roses cornered him. Then he and Roses began to laugh   
together.  
  
"Oh you got me."  
  
"Oh, I know. C'mon, you didn't think that I wouldn't catch up to you that easily, did  
you?"  
  
"Well I must admit that you truely have potential. You could be one heck of a great  
athlete, or should I say, a great fighter."  
  
***  
  
//Oh, James.// Roses thought to herself, as the tears began to accumulate. //I guess  
that mom and dad were right after all.//  
  
Seeing Roses looking so sad, made Quatre sit closer to her. Then Roses thoughts were  
apparently interrupted, as she suddenly turned her head to look at Quatre.  
  
"I'm sorry to startle you. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. There is no need to apologize. You didn't startle me at all.  
  
//Her eyes are so beautiful.//  
  
//Oh, his eyes are like emeralds. I wonder if he knows how beautiful they are?//  
  
"Okay, Ms. Muller, Detective White would like to see you," stated another detective.  
  
"Well, I guess that this means goodbye."  
  
"Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes, I will. Thank you Quatre."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
//She does seem like a nice girl// Quatre thought. //Maybe I should ask for her phone   
number..., or maybe I shouldn't.//  
  
"Uh...listen, may I have your number please?" Quatre began to blush, thinking that he  
shouldn't have asked such a question.  
  
"You won't regret that," Roses said, while giving Quatre a wink. I must admit that you   
was kind of nice to me. So I do suppose that you should have my number. Who knows,  
maybe we could become the best of friends."  
  
"Oh, I do hope so." //And a whole lot more.//  
  
Then Roses searches her pocketbook, and discovers a small pad and a pen. She begins to  
write her number down, rips the page out, and gives it to Quatre.  
  
"Oh!, I must be going now. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
After their conversation was over, Roses walks into the detective's office, and the  
door closes. After Quatre sees Roses enter the office, he walks out of the police   
station. While he was walking to the bus stop, Quatre began to think of Roses. He  
also thought of the story that he would tell Duo and the others.  
  
Finally, Quatre made it to the bus stop. But he continued to think. He thought of  
how incredibly beautiful Roses is.   
  
He reminisced how her wavy red hair blew in the wind. Her creamy caramel skin, was   
very smooth. She was so tall and slender, that she could be a model. There was also  
something about her cat-shaped brown eyes, that he just could not forget.  
  
Quatre's thoughts were interrupted when a bus came. Quatre then got on the bus, and  
decided to head home. It took him an hour to arrive at his house, because as soon as  
Quatre got off of this bus, he had to transfer for a second bus.  
  
It was after two o'clock in the afternoon when Quatre finally made it back home. As  
soon as he stepped in to his home, he entered the kitchen to get a snack. There, he  
met Dan, who was eating a piece of a huge tuna fish hero.  
  
"Now, that's one scrumptious sandwich."  
  
"Quatre, you're back," Dan said cheerily. "I believe that it is time for your lunch.  
So you can help yourself." As Mr. Winner's hired chef, Dan felt very devoted to   
looking after Quatre's well being, and making sure that he eats properly.  
  
"Thanks, Dan."  
  
As Quatre took a seat around the table, the plump, muscular man goes to the cabinet to  
get a plate for him. Dan in description, was a macho man, almost the size of a sumo   
wrestler. But he also had a tender heart.  
  
"Would you like some lemonade?"  
  
"Yes, please. I am kind of thirsty."  
  
After Dan served Quatre a piece of sandwich, he brings Quatre a glass of lemonade.  
  
After taking a few bites from his piece of sandwich, Dan also settles down to eat the  
rest of his share of the sandwich. This huge hero consisted of slices of tomatoes,  
mayonnaise, onions, lettuce, and tuna.  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, the most exciting thing happened to me today. I've  
met someone."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yeah. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever saw."  
  
"Then why don't you bring her over sometimes."  
  
"Okay, just wait until you meet her."  
  
________________________  
  
By six o'clock, the streets of the L4 colony were lit by street lamps. Because the  
colonies are close to the planet Earth, the moon covered the sun's rays. That's how  
the people would know whether it's day or night.   
  
Because the moon evolves around the planet earth, the sun's rays could be seen at   
different times in each colony. In other words, if it is daytime in the L1 colony,  
then it is nightime for the L2 colony, and so on and so forth.  
  
Anyhow, a young lady notices that it is dark outside, as she looks out of the window of  
her parents' home.  
  
"Roses dear, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"You know, you could stay here until this criminal is taken off the streets."  
  
"Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine," Roses staed with confidence, as she stared into the  
concerned eyes of her mother. Mrs. Muller's round eyes were a emerald green, but yet   
very tender. Her skin was ivory-colored, and smooth. She wore her soft blond hair in a  
conservative updo.  
  
Mrs. Muller was not only caring, but also very strong, ambitious, and independent. She   
worked as a politician, while being the new owner of her family's restaurant. Since both  
of her parents died, Mrs. Muller had to take over.   
  
Her husband, Mr. Muller, is a worker. He works as an electrician. He is just as   
ambitious as she is.  
  
Mrs. Muller had just come home from her office two hours ago, and was shocked by the   
story that Roses told her. She would have to tell her husband.  
  
"Roses, I'm very sorry to get on your case like this. But I just want you to be safe.  
I'm sure that your dad would too."  
  
"I know. But I know for sure that there is no way that that man could get to me, at  
the dormitory."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Because the dormitory at Blue Star University, always has plenty of security."  
  
Then all of a sudden, the front door opens. A tall, slender, yet somewhat muscular man   
enters the livingroom.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"Oh!, hi dad," Roses said, as she greets Mr. Muller. Then he noticed the worried look  
on Mrs. Muller's face.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Robert, there is something that I have tell you. Roses, dear, would you mind setting up  
the table for me while I have a talk with your father?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Roses then goes into the kitchen, to carry out her mother's request. Then Mrs. Muller  
turns to face her husband.  
  
"So, Opal, what did you want to tell me?," Mr. Muller asks, as he takes off his jacket,   
and hangs it up on the rack that was located next to the front door.   
  
"Robert, you will not believe this, but.."  
  
"But what?," Mr. Muller asks with a tender, but curious look in his tender brown eyes.   
  
"Robert, our daughter was nearly mugged today!"  
  
"What? Where at?"  
  
"Right at the Sunnydale shopping center."  
  
"I don't believe this."  
  
"I couldn't believe it myself. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I believe that the best thing that we should do, is to stay calm. I will think of  
something," Mr. Muller said calmly. He has always been known to be calm. There is  
rarely a time when he panics. So being the typical macho hothead, was never his style.  
  
"Oh I hope so," Mrs. Muller said, as the tears were ready to flow.  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Mr. Muller said, as he embraces Mrs. Muller. "Everything is going  
to be alright."  
  
As Roses placed the silverware next to the already placed plates on the table, she  
hears that the conversation between her parents, is coming to an end. Then Mr. and Mrs.   
Muller enter the kitchen.  
  
"So is the table set?"  
  
"Almost. Now, all that's left for me to do, is to get the glasses."  
  
"Mmmm, something smells good! What's cooking?"  
  
"Spaghetti with meatballs, and some mixed vegetables fried with onions."  
  
"Sounds good!," Mr. Muller said, as he settled down at the table.   
  
Roses comes back to the table with three glasses.  
  
"I think that dinner is almost ready."  
  
"I'll get the Coca Cola."   
  
A few minutes later, after the family gathered around the table, Mr. Muller decided that  
he wanted to watch the evening news while he ate.  
  
"...and that was when witnesses said that the woman fended off a would be mugger."  
  
"What?"  
  
After seeing the Sunydale shopping center in the background, on the television set, the  
family instantly froze before they ate another bite.  
  
"Police say that this man may be responsible for at least three other muggings; one in   
the L2 colony, one in the L3 colony, and even one on Earth. Now the police gathered   
three sketches, from the witnesses' description. That was how the police put two and two  
together, and now have a search warrant to arrest this man, named John Winters."  
  
Then a picture of the assailant, is shown on the television screen.  
  
"Gasp! Mom, dad, that's him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the man who tried to mug me at Sunnydale!"  
  
"Police also say that Winters, is a part of a dangerous criminal ring," the news reporter  
continued to report.  
  
"Oh my God, a part of what?," inquired Mr. Muller. If it wasn't for his brown skin, then  
it would be obvious if the color drained from his shaven face.  
  
As soon as this ring was described, pictures of three other men were also shown on the   
screen.  
  
"For three years, this dangerous ring traveled from colony to colony, spreading fear   
everywhere. This men, known as Michael Times, Steven Bowery, and Donald Richardson,  
are responsible for many crimes, including burglary and home intrusion, menacing, and  
even homicide. Just a year ago, a man was gunned down in his home. When his wife  
called the police, a man named Eric Ashton was arrested a few hours later. But Times,  
who was the gunman, is still on the loose. Police say that he is the ringleader. Now  
they are asking that if anybody knows anything at all, the police should be phoned   
immediately. This is Sara O'Neil reporting live in Sunnydale, now back to you..."  
  
"It looks like this guy needs to be taken off the streets. But for now, let's just try  
to enjoy what's left of our supper," Mr. Muller said as he scratched his head full of  
short coarse hair, which he kept in a fade. "I will look into this."  
  
"Well, I do suppose that you are right. We will never know what tomorrow brings."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: In this chapter, the physical appearance of Roses, and Dan, was   
described. Her parents are also introduced. Also, this chapter introduced Roses'  
parents. Also note, that hree asteriks(***), mean the beginning and end of a flashback.  
Another thing that should be noted, is that a "fade," is a particular haircut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
